Ghoul and Vampires
by gami666
Summary: the story that tells what happens when a a race of ghoul stumble into a school of monsters... see what happens. Rate m for violence, language, lemon , my usual stuff current cover is temporary and will be updated after I find the winner of the contest
1. Chapter 1

Well, I am currently reading Tokyo ghoul, Which I LOVE!. I also finished reading Rosario + Vampire again so I decided, "hmmmm, It would be cool if I did a cross over between the two... THAT IS IT!" This is the cross over between Tokyo Ghoul and Rosario + Vampire, where Kaneki and Touka are attending Yokai Academy, This takes place after Kaneki kills Jason of the 13th Ward with is white hair. Now... for my usual stuff before I actually get to the story, my dreaded talk chart which for some reason I do. Also, Starting tomorrow I am going to start up a second account known as "Gami .2" This account will mainly be for stuff like updates and will be like that vlog channel really, though I guess it will be more of a blog really... Anyway, for the reason I have been absent, I have been going through some things in life which I am sorry for not being here but i am back now... Now, I am working with my best friend on my stories who will also be posting stuff with me, he is making the site as well, speaking of which, seeing as how many of you have probably nor checked my page, I am going to give you the info here.

We have now set up an offical Shinigamisempai666 Facebook, going under the alias Dakota Andrew, nicked named "shinigami sempai" The gami twitter is up and working now, but is going under, which when I get the link to I will post up along with the links connecting you to all out gami web stuff, YouTube is still a work in progress but due to the fact I now have a mic, I will start doing audio books to stories you suggest or my own stories. The Gami Website is a work in progress but will be up A.S.A.P. If you wish to talk to me in person, I try to do an Omegle chat every Saturday but that may not happen as often as I like, due to some home issues. Music is a work in progress so please wait for the playlist that will be posted. Finally, the blog is down due to issues I do not remember how to get onto it... Anyway, for the talk chart and info of the story:

**Moka, Tsukune, Kaneki, Touka**

Kurumu, Gin, Mizore, Yukari, Ruby, (the two from the mafia who's names I have forgotten for now)

_The coffee shop owner, Alucard, Any fairy tale members, Moka's Father, Moka's Mother... You get the idea right?_

Anyway, Now onto the details.

Rate m for violence, language, blood, gore, under age drinking, lemon, lime, smut, my regulars really

Chapter 1 - The School of Monsters

Kaneki's POV

Touka and me were walking down a path of a more rural part of the 20th ward. Things here were relatively calm, even I thought that a ghoul had never set foot here before us. Touka was a bit... different about the area, always looking around as if their was something to TRULY fear here. I sighed, turning around to face her and grab her shoulders to hold her still, making her glare at me while I held her in place. "**Okay Touka, what is wrong, you have acted like he just stepped into a mine field the entire time we have been here.**" "**That is because we have... Their is always a reason as to why ghouls will avoid this area, some will be brave and try to live here... Their is not a single ghoul here, so that must mean this... Is a death trap for our kind.**" I simply shrugged, walking on to an area that I found to be different than the rest... It was a dark tunnel, instantly turning black from the start with no light on the inside at all, along with a fairly unused road that lead into it. "**Kaneki, get your ass back here now!**" I looked to her, smirking while I walked in, hearing her run in after me. Things were fairly dark, but after what I have been through, It seems that it is so much easier to see in the dark now...

Her yells turned to screams while a hand gripped my shoulder, forcibly turning me around to face the thing that I had disobeyed. "**KANEKI YOU ASS!**" I smirk, not wanting to deal with this pain and grabbed her arm, pulling her up and over my shoulder so that I am carrying her. He screamed and protested, wanting down by hitting my back, and for a ghoul, it hurt but not as bad, hell, I guess this just means I am tougher than her, as if, or that she is just being nice, again, as if. "**Touka, if you do not stop, then I can just start moving around with my kagune and hold you by your toes if that will make you happy.**" Even if I could not see it, I knew she was glaring at me with a rather strong glare, but hey, the hitting stopped. With that problem out of the way, we stepped out of the tunnel, finding us at the edge of a cliff, a dirt road, and in front of what looks like a rather strong battle. I sat Touka down, running to them and grabbing one of the dudes fist, who simply looked at me. "GET OFF ME!" He swung his arm back, but I stayed put, squeezing harder to the point bones were cracking, making him scream. Everyone looked at me weirdly while i flipped him, sending the boy over the cliff before helping another one up, who patted his shirt down. "**Thank you for that kind sir.**" I chuckled softly, patting his head while girls filed around me, looking at me weirdly. "Who are you?" one asked, poking me in my side. Touka did not seemed to like this, mainly by throwing the girl who did it over to the tree and grabbing me. "**Kaneki, how many times do I need to tell you I know what is going on, and we are not supposed to be here!**" I sigh, once again throwing her over my shoulder. "**I am very sorry for my friend here. Normally she would be all happy to try and make friends but for some reason she does not like it here... strange... Oh well, anyway...**" I took a step away from everyone before a gray haired girl stopped me, standing right in front of my path. "**Please move, I have to go work.**" "**Then why are you here?**" I sigh, moving to the side only for her to follow and stay in front of me. "**I have here to piss her off, that is it. I saw your friend in a fight and that is why I helped, now please, move.**" She did not budge, and with me being me, I did the most rational decision.

Setting Touka down, I stepped back, deciding it would be much more reasonable and less illegal if I did not fight a girl (I am not sexist, but under laws here in the US a man is not allowed to engage in any form of violence against a woman or will be sentenced to jail time, serious time, and will be labeled as a sex offender. As well, you do wonder, who would win in a fight, Touka or Moka?) Touka simply glared at her, and she in returned, gave what could have been an exact copy of her stare. "**Listen shitty girl, you are gonna get out of our way now.**" She huffed, stepping closer to get right into Touka face. "**One, I DARE YOU to call me that again. Two, make me whore.**" And with that, I did the rational thing once again, (anyone seen that meme saying RUN BITCH RUN! well, that is what happens) Touka's eye changed to her black and red state, charging at the woman and throwing her into the wall. "**Say that again shitty girl.**" (girl fight, yay!) The other girl ran at her, slamming her leg down where Touka was onto for it to go through the ground. "**Moka! STOP IT NOW!**" shouted the boy, who ran in and grabbed Touka from behind, his hands landing on a spot they REALLY shouldn't have. It really ticked me off, truly making me step in and grab both of them, letting my eye turn to the red and black state that Touka had on. "**BACK... OFF... Now.**" With that, I threw them both, only for the other girls to surround me, all of them changing in some way or form. The first one was a rather busty girl who grew a leathery wings and a tail. The second girls hair turned to ice, and finally, the short girl just pulled out what I could tell were Terrot cards.

"**Get away now... We are leaving.**" Said Touka, who eyes were flashing back between all three of them. "Make us whore." I snapped first, looking at her while my Kagune smashed where she was. She simply looked at the two of us from the air while I smashed more of the ground, making cover over us while we made our get away.

\- Later that day -

Touka's POV

Kaneki and I were back at the shop, having a serious talk to from the manager. "_Bottom line, we are not allowed to go their Kaneki, is that understood. Our kind is not welcomed by anyone but ourself._" Both of us bowed, going back to our duties. After the manager had left, I punched Kaneki in his arm as hard as I could. "**I TOLD YOU we were not supposed to go their you idiot.**" He shrugged, going to the counter when the bell rang, only to pull me to the front and see the people once again... "**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!**"

End of Chapter 1

Well, i do not know what you all think but I think i did a fairly good job at this, what about you? Also, I am issuing a challenge for you all. to make a drawing of the cover you would like to see for this story with Kaneki, Tsukune, Touka, and Moka. GO!

GAMI OUT

remember to

Like

Favorite

Review


	2. STOP SOPA!

EVERYONE! THIS IS OF THE WORLDS GREATEST IMPORTANCE! YOu all are now ordered to go to twitter any have everyone you know to get #stopsopa to be the worlds #1 trending tweat their is. If sopa passes, all fanfiction, fan art, and everything we do on here will become illegal and we will be charged and sent to jail! STOP SOPA!


End file.
